The present invention relates to a new and improved sheet material handling apparatus and method and more specifically to a sheet material handling apparatus and method for use in folding and/or creasing sheet material articles.
A known sheet material handling apparatus includes a saddle-type collator conveyor having receiving locations which are sequentially moved past hoppers from which sheet material articles are fed. The sheet material articles are fed one at a time from each of the hoppers in turn onto the collator conveyor to form a group of signatures (sheet material articles) at each of the receiving locations on the saddle conveyor. A folded cover may be the last sheet material article deposited on a group of sheet material articles at a receiving location on the collator conveyor.